


un día duro

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Love, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke y Bellamy, del odio al amor, de la tensión al sexo.<br/>Clarke y Bellamy haciendo sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	un día duro

Clarke había tenido un turno largo en urgencias, por eso llegó a casa, se dio una ducha y se tiró en el sofá acompañada de una hamburguesa a ver una película. Cuando terminó era más de media noche por lo que decidió marcharse a la cama y conseguir un descanso más que merecido.

Su teléfono vibró y se removió en sueños, sin embargo y con esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos y mirar la pantalla.  
Eran las 4 de la mañana y el mensaje era de Bellamy.

\- ¿Estás despierta, princesa?

Puso los ojos en blanco ¿para eso la escribía? 

\- Gracias a ti, ahora si, capullo- dio al botón de enviar.  
\- Acabo de llegar.  
\- ¿De juerga otra vez?  
\- No, Atom me pidió que le echara una mano en el Arkadia.  
\- Vale, ahora voy a seguir durmiendo. Que descanses, idiota.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar.

\- Cariño, siento que haya sido un día DURO en el trabajo, pero tienes otra DURA tarea esta noche.

Definitivamente era imbécil. Dos meses saliendo a escondidas de todos y ya tenía la confianza para no dejarla obtener su necesitado sueño.

\- Sin duda darte una ducha fría, será una DURA tarea- replicó.  
\- No te he visto en casi una semana.

¿Ahora cambiaba el tono?

\- El viernes está cerca.  
\- Voy a castigarte por ponerme en esta situación.

Clarke decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Casi no puedo esperar a recibir mi merecido ¿Qué tal un adelanto?  
\- Te daría unos azotes en ese precioso culito que tienes.  
\- ¿Algo más?  
\- Esposas.  
\- Me gusta.  
\- Estás caliente, Clarke.  
\- Tú empezaste.  
\- ¿Qué tal si te masturbas para mí? Desliza tu mano por debajo de tus braguitas, Clarke y hazlo. Imagina que estoy junto a ti, te estoy besando, acariciando, tu melena rubia enredada en mis dedos mientras tu boca se entreabre de placer.  
\- Te deseo, Bell.  
\- Yo también. Me estoy tocando pensando en ti.  
\- Esto que estamos haciendo es tan vulgar...  
\- ¿No es vulgar cuándo gemimos juntos en mi cama?  
\- Es diferente.  
\- Te gusta este juego. Sé que tienes las piernas abiertas y la espalda arqueada, me quieres dentro.

Clarke, rendida, había dejado que Bellamy tomara el control.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?  
\- Córrete.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a responder.

\- No estoy satisfecha aún y eso me pone de mal humor.  
\- Jajajajajajaja.  
\- ¡Idiota!

Puso el teléfono en silencio y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dormir de nuevo... enfadada.  
Media hora después fue la puerta de su casa la que sonó. Ahogó los gritos de desesperación en la almohada ¿Qué pasaba esa maldita noche? Se levantó y fue hacía la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y encontrándose de bruces con Bellamy Blake. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó cabreada.

Él la miró y la cogió la mano, poniéndosela en la entrepierna.

\- Te dije que estaba dura, princesa.  
\- ¿Crees que soy tu puta? ¿Qué puedes usarme cuando quieres a tu placer?

Su sonrisa de auto-satisfacción fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, por eso le cerró la puerta en las narices pero antes metió parte del cuerpo, impidiéndoselo.

\- Vamos a entregarnos al pecado-pegó un empujó y la cogió en brazos- prepárate, princesa.

Una hora y tres orgasmos después Clarke cayó dormida en los brazos de Bellamy, con los cuerpos entrelazados y la promesa de un "te amo" la mañana siguiente.


End file.
